Bajo la nieve
by Ladrona de almas
Summary: one-short AU en un parque se encuentra una joven que espera a alguien, en la otra punta se encuentra un chico que tambien espera a alguien, por casualidades se encuentran ¿que pasara entre ellos? mal summary


Aqui os traigo una nueva historia recien salida del escritorio jeje espero que os guste

todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

_**Bajo la nieve**_

Estaba comenzando a nevar. Pequeños copos de nieve caían sin pausa dando un toque mágico al lugar, perfecto para todos los enamorados que ahí estaban. Para todos menos para una que paseaba sin rumbo fijo. Era una hermosa chica, de larga melena, que le llegaban hasta la cintura y con pequeños rizos al final, de color azabache, pero que en ese momento lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja a mitad de su cabello.

Llevaba puesto un abrigo de color rosa claro con grandes botones negros en el centro, una falda corta color oscuro, una malla en las piernas que las contorneaba y las hacia relucir aún más y unas botas pequeñas de color negro oscuro, además de una gorra rosa.

Anduvo hasta que encontró un banco vacio en aquel hermoso parque.

Parecía pensativa y cada cierto tiempo, que era sobretodo pequeño, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como esperando o buscando a alguien.

Ya llevaba un largo rato ahí, pero al parecer no llegaba la persona a la que esperaba casi desde hace media hora

Se estaba comenzando a impacientar y creer que no vendría, así que se levantó decidida a irse para su casa.

"Me llamó diciendo que era urgente, que tenía que venir enseguida, que era muy importante y ahora me sale con que no llega" pensaba la hermosa chica.

Estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un joven muchacho, igual de distraído que ella, se dirigía con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba hasta que chocaron.

Al parecer el chico tenía muy buenos reflejos ya que la cogió por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ella, por el impacto, cerró los ojos y sintió que unos fuertes brazos la cogían y la atraían hacia un pecho duro haciéndola sentir segura.

Era alto y fuerte, tenía el pelo de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros, unas deportivas y un jersey negro con la capucha puesta en la cabeza.

¿Kagome? ¿eres tú? –preguntó el joven mirándola fijamente.

¿Inuyasha? –preguntó la chica con sorpresa para después alegrarse –no me lo puedo creer, eres tú. ¿No se supone que estabas en estados Unidos?

Sí, pero ya he vuelto. ¿Cómo así te encuentro por aquí? ¿y los demás? ¿cómo están? ¿has visto a Miroku? –esta última pregunta la hizo serio y un poco enfadado.

La chica respiro hondo y comenzó –Sango me llamo para encontrarnos aquí pero no ha venido; algunos se fueron a las montañas, otros a la playa y otros se quedaron aquí; están bien todos; y no, no lo he visto, ¿porqué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

No, no pasa nada malo, _todavía_ –la chica levantó una ceja por ese "todavía" –Miroku me llamó para vernos aquí pero no ha venido. Oye, que coincidencia eso de que nos llamaran para encontrarnos aquí y que no lleguen ¿no?

Pues sí, bastante casualidad –dijo la chica un poco pensativa, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaban demasiado pegaditos al otro como dos jóvenes enamorados ya que dos ancianos pasaron junto a ellos y el señor dijo en alto –mira a esos dos enamorados, ¿no te recordamos a nosotros de jóvenes cariño? –entonces la anciana mirándoles le contestó –sí, mucho pero nosotros éramos menos apasionados de jóvenes cielo.

La joven se sonrojó a más no poder y bajó su mirada con miedo a encontrarse con la del joven que la abrazaba ya que los ancianos lo habían dicho tan alto que no se sorprendería si todo el parque lo había escuchado.

Entonces sintió como el agarre que mantenía el joven en su cintura se hacía más fuerte y firme. Tenía, sin embargo, miedo a alzar la mirada a aquel joven que tenía enfrente hasta que sintió como una mano firme la cogía de la barbilla y la levantaba con delicadeza para que pudiera verle sus ojos directamente.

Inuyasha –dijo en un susurro pequeño la joven.

Kagome –respondió él en un ronco susurro mientras miraba los labios de la chica.

Poco a poco se fueron juntando hasta que sus labios se rozaron en una suave caricia transmitiendo descargas eléctricas a los cuerpos de los jóvenes.

El beso iba cargado de deseo, ternura, secretos no confesables hasta ese momento, amor y demás sensaciones difíciles de describir con palabras.

Los dos jóvenes maldijeron internamente al aire y su necesidad para respirar mientras se separaban lentamente y abrían sus ojos lentamente y se sonreían.

De pronto escucharon las voces de sus amigos acercándose, así que se separaron poco a poco.

Sentimos mucho la tardanza –dijo Miroku totalmente agitado.

No importa, la verdad es que me la he pasado muy bien –dicho esto le guiño un ojo a Kagome que se sonrojaba hasta la punta de las orejas.

Los dos recién llegados se miraron sin entender, se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron. Sí, por lo visto había salido bien su plan de juntarlos al fin.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, le tendió su brazo mientras le daba una hermosa sonrisa cómplice. Ella aceptó gustosa.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo desde ahora, por lo menos, no para ellos.

_**FIN**_

si os gustado dejarme reviews xao


End file.
